Bonbon's Soul
by Larrykitty
Summary: Steel, after being invited to Shining's bachelor party, awakes the next morning to a rather pleasant surprise...


BonBon's Soul

Canterlot

7:15 a.m.

Celestia's sun shone down through the crack in the curtains, beaming onto the unsuspecting brown furred stallion. He sighed yet smiled, both welcoming the warmth and wishing it would go away, at least for a little while longer. The warmth of the covers was enough for him either way. With a stifled yawn and rubbing a hoof through his dark brown mane, he made to shift in positions so that he could lie on his side and away from the window's early morning wakeup call but found something locking his arm in place. In fact it wasn't just his arm. Part of his body seemed to be covered with something that was stopping his progress.

Something heavy…

Something warm…

Something…furry…?

He gave a glance down to look at what impeded him and when he found out the source he could not have blushed any brighter upon seeing what it was.

A mare lay snuggled up close to him, a gentle sigh and a smile escaping her lips as she positioned herself to better rest her head upon his chest, her hooves gently rubbing his belly, caressing his soft fur.

She was cream color in fur. Her two tone blue and pink mane looking slightly untidy, tickled his chest with each breath she took. She wasn't heavy at all. In fact he marveled at how light she was, despite how much of her weight she seemed to press against his body.

The stallion looked down at her for a few moments, trying to figure out what in Celestia's name was going on, before a cascade of memories from last night's events came rushing back into his mind.

The music of the DJ pounded the dance floor, encouraging everypony that was upon it to shake their flanks to the mood lifting music. The white furred mare with the electric blue mane roared into the loud speakers, prompting everypony to cheer with just as much enthusiasm as DJ-Pon3 played the music that kept on giving.

That is to say almost everypony.

A lone stallion sat at the bar with an annoyed expression upon his face, his ears flicking every once in a while to make sure they were still attached.

He was sure they weren't each time the bass, as the DJ put it, had been dropped.

"Why in Celestia's name did I even come here?" He asked no one in particular. "I don't particularly care for places like these. it's way too loud, there are too many ponies and…and it's just too loud." He sighed as she let his chin rest upon the counter of the bar.

Though he had asked why, he already knew the reason as to why he had come. He was invited by Shining Armor himself to attend his Bachelor Party after all. Though a fleeting thought did cross his mind as he had believed for sure that somepony named Spike was supposed to host it back at the castle. He shrugged as the thought left just as quickly as it had come. Such thinking did not help his current matter of being woefully out of place in the deafening dance club.

For a pony like him, this was by far the last place that he would just get up and go to. As an A-class guardspony in Celestia's army, he always prioritized focusing on his work and training more than most things. Though he found it difficult to do so, especially when one was in constant close contact with the Sun Princess herself.

He rubbed his hoof across his face. By Luna's mane the Solar Princess could be quite childish at times, though he would never tell her that to her face, lest he face her wrath. She would play pranks on her guardsponies, even on him at times. He could sometimes still feel an itch where the artificial wings she had given him use to be. Flying was fun and all…falling, however, was not.

That isn't to say he didn't have his fun times as well. The occasional adventure novel would always peak his interest at times, as well as a tranquil walk through the Canterlot Gardens. Sure, they weren't the most exciting things he could do, or had done, but days like that were far and few in-between for somepony like him.

The stallion sighed as he pulled himself from his thoughts. Looking out onto the dance floor, he could see many of the ponies moving their bodies to the music that blasted through the loudspeakers and smiled slightly at the ridiculousness of it all. Though he did not care for the dancing, the beat was pretty good; too loud, but pretty good. Still, he couldn't help but say-

"Damn that mare. She knows I hate coming here."

…

That wasn't his voice. It wasn't his voice at all.

Steel raised an eyebrow as he looked over to his side. A mare of a cream complexion and a blue and pink mane sat not a stools length away from him, an annoyed expression crossing her delicate blue eyed features.

Now, Steel was not one to talk outright to any pony. Usually they would come up to him and they would start any conversation, but seeing such a look upon her face was not something the stallion wanted. With a heavy sigh, he turned to face the mare, a gentle smile displayed upon his face.

"Is there anything the matter miss?"

The mare looked his way with a confused expression, contemplating what she was asked. After a long moment she shook her head and pointed to the dance floor. "Sorry, I was just thinking out loud. My friend dragged me here tonight, against my will mind you, so she could, and I quote, "Get her freak on."

Steel turned to look in the direction she had pointed and saw a rather strange sight. A mare, from what he could tell in the dark light, with light colored fur and mane was standing on her hind hooves, waving her fore hooves in the air in tune to the music. Now Steel was slightly accustomed to standing on his hind legs to reach a high shelf or two, but he had to lean against a structure to do so. The mare's control and dexterity seemed to outmatch the stallion's by a long shot. He couldn't help but feel a little awkwardly awestruck at the sight of the mare.

"Wow. She certainly is…something." Were the only words that could justify what he was looking at.

"Yeah." The mare agreed, almost too wholeheartedly, a smile forming on her face. Turning to look towards the stallion, she gave him a once over with a judging eye. "How about you? Aren't you going out there as well? You don't look like a stallion that's been stationary all his life."

Steel shrugged. "Believe it or not I was dragged out here as well." He rested his head upon the table. "This really isn't my thing either. Just here with a few friends."

The mare laid her head in between her hooves and propped herself upon the counter. "I see. So we're both in the same boat?"

The stallion smiled. "It would seem so."

There was a long pause before the mare turned to raise a hoof to him. "I'm Bonbon. It's a pleasure to meet you mister…?"

The stallion sat up and raised his own hoof to meet hers, gripping it gently before shaking it. "Soul, Steel Soul. The pleasure is all mine."

Steel's lips pressed deeply against the mare's as he guided her backwards, both ponies standing on their hind hooves to better get at each other. Both mare and stallion's forehooves rubbed each other's bodies rather clumsily, their inexperience at what they were doing showing shamelessly.

Steel couldn't even process what had happened between here and now. He remembered talking. Yes, they were talking. But about what? He could not remember for the life of him. Maybe work? Where they lived? Foalhood? All topics seemed viable and reasonable. None however seemed to make him think that this was the end result of just some boring conversation.

His forehooves rested against her head and back. All of this was new to him, and he had never really given much thought to…such an activity. He had read a few books for sure and it did…stir…something within him, but for him to do this here and now, after all this time, it caused his heart to flutter slightly. Uncharted waters or not, he was not going to pass up such a feeling, his inner stallion not allowing him to stop what he was doing just yet.

The mare leaned heavily upon him, her lips locking onto his as their kiss continued, her hooves clumsily backtracking as the stallion guided her towards the back. Her tongue pressed against his own as she let her forehooves glide to his cutie mark, pulling his hips slightly towards her. She could feel something start to slide along her belly. A hum escaped her mouth as she felt it grow in size against her. In such a blissful state she failed to notice the piece of clothing on the floor. Falling back she gripped Steel tightly in a vain attempt to help herself. All it did was cause the stallion to fall with her however. She was grateful that the soft feel of her sheets met her back instead of the hard wooden floor after their little accident.

Steel looked down upon the mare as the scare of almost falling over dissipated, replaced by soft laughter from the both of them. Steel smiled and raised a hoof to stroke her face, her cheeks red with both embarrassment and wanting conflicting upon her features.

"You ok?" He asked, nuzzling his nose against her neck.

"Y-yeah." She answered with a stutter. Bonbon wiggled underneath his frame, the warmth of his body causing her breath to become slower with lust. Her hooves pressed against his chest, smoothly kneading the muscles that the fur hid underneath, her blush brightening on her cream colored cheeks. "Sorry. I-I've never done this before."

He shook his head and leaned in to kiss her, the feel of her mouth pressing against his own once more causing him to moan gently. A loving murr escaping Bonbon's mouth as well at the eager yet gentle kiss. After a long while, he pulled away, a line of thin saliva linking the pair of ponies together by the mouth. "Me either." He said, comforting her. He leaned into her and, taking a cue from one of his books, gently nuzzled her soft neck, the smell of buttercream invading his senses completely. He could barely get the words he needed to say out as he heard her gasp at the touch. "Do…Do you want to stop?"

Bonbon looked down his body and blushed even deeper at the sight that laid before her. The sight of him nuzzling and kissing her with such gentleness made her pull the stallion closer so that he could keep at his current actions. "N-no, keep going."

He nodded as best he could and began to plant gentle kisses upon her neck, making her wiggle and moan under such a passionate assault. It wasn't long before he found himself trailing down her body, all the while kissing and nuzzling her as he went. He could hear her soft moans as she delighted in the treatment he was giving her. Her breathing was becoming more and more ragged as he went lower and lower.

Past her chest.

Past her ribs.

Past her belly.

Her moans stopped.

He stopped just above her most secret area and looked up at her, finding the mare looking down at him with an unreadable expressing. Thinking he had gone too far, the stallion began to lift himself up and apologize, but was stopped from doing so by the mare's hoof resting on top of his head, pushing him back down slowly. "No, its ok." She looked away with a deep blush. "I just…I just didn't think a stallion would do such a thing…at least not with their first mare."

He looked away, blushing as well. "Sorry…I only read a book or two and it said that mares really love this." When the look formed into a scrutinizing one he quickly waved his hooves about "It was a romance novel! I don't read romance novels all that often but-" He stopped mid-sentence as he could hear her giggle in front of him. Looking back at her he raised an eyebrow, both annoyed and embarrassed. "Hey, they may be cheesy but there really is some good reading to be had in them." he tried to retort.

"No it's not that." she said as she let her hooves press against the back of his head. "I think it's cute that you do." she pushed down on him, her eyes slightly glazing over as she let the stallion's lips press solemnly into her leaking nether, his mouth now wet with her sweet tasting nectar. "Go on."

Not really having much a choice in the matter, he let his lips gently peck at her moistening petals in an attempt at a romantic gesture, followed by a soft nuzzle. His nose and mouth become wet with her juices with each action. The mare instantly tensed and moaned as she felt the stallion tease and tickle her marehood, her body wiggling under actions she could never have produced on her own. Steel could hear her moans increase an octave as he switched from kissing and nuzzling to full on licking, nearly dipping his tongue fully into her dripping mound. The mare's body quaked with stimulation with each passing lap he had given her marehood.

"Ah! S-Steel…your…you!"

Her voice escaped her as he let his tongue pass over a particular nub at the tip of her sex. The act caused the mare to gasp louder than before and slightly arch her back in pure ecstasy at the unexpected action, her peak coming suddenly and without warning, save a sharp yelp of pleasure. As the feeling of euphoria slowly began to dissipate, her body quaked and her voice squeaked as she looked down upon him, finding his muzzle covered with her juices.

"I-I'm so sorry Steel." She gasped between pants. "I just…I didn't..."

The stallion licked his lips a bit, tasting the fruits of his labor. "No, its ok. I guess I should have toned it down a bit." Wiping what he could off with his hoof, the stallion climbed onto the bed next to her, and held her close. "You look exhausted though."

She giggled as she weakly pushed him. "S-shut up you." With a deep sigh she snuggled up along his neck, locking her hooves around his frame. "Round two?" She asked in a soft voice.


End file.
